1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind turbine and to the installation of such a wind turbine, particularly offshore.
2. Description of the Related Art
When wind turbines are installed in the previously known manner, a tower of the wind turbine is firstly manufactured, said tower being a steel tower, a concrete tower or a lattice tower. After the tower has been erected, a machine house is mounted on the top of the tower and said machine house then includes the entire nacelle, the generator, the rotor and other parts. Such a machine house with rotor blades attached thereto and a generator connected thereto is referred to in the following as a rotor unit.
After the rotor unit has been anchored on the top of the tower and all cables required for power transmission have been laid, the wind turbine can basically start operation, whereby some initial adjustments still need to be made in order to ensure optimal turbine operation.
It has already been proposed—as is known, for example, from DE 44 13 688 or from Erich Hau, “Windturbines”, 2nd edition, page 30, FIG. 2.6—that a wind turbine tower can receive not just one rotor unit but several rotor units. The tower of the wind turbine is provided in the form of a support construction to which different rotor units are attached.